


Moving In Together

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Moving In Together, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff month, post-reveal, sexual suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have gone from friends to lovers to romantic roommates. While unpacking their stuff in their new apartment, they share several fluffy moments and make some fond memories during their first night together.





	Moving In Together

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of Fluff Month. Prompt is Friends to Lovers.

 

“Adrien!” Marinette giggled as her boyfriend nuzzled her neck, his lips grazing over one of her favorite spots. “We’re never going to finish unpacking if you keep this up.”

“I don’t care. I’m too excited, Mari.” He continued teasing that bit of flesh he found, his smile wide as he held her captive.

“I can tell,” she said in the most deadpan voice she could muster. “Go on, you. Unpack the boxes over there.” Her hand pointed at several stacked across the room.

He whined, his arms tightening around her. “But you’re over here. That’s too far away.”

“Exactly.” She shooed him away though a soft smile played over her lips as she watched him.

“You’re so mean to me, Mari. When did you become so mean?”

“Well, having a cuddly boyfriend has helped with that.” She nodded at the unopened boxes to emphasize her point. “The sooner we finish, the sooner we can cuddle again. Now, get a move on, Agreste.”

"Do you promise, Bugaboo?"

She huffed in a teasing manner. "Of course, I promise, Chaton. Now, please get moving already."

He finally gave in, opening the box and unwrapping the items one by one. He showed them to her and took her directions well in where she wanted each one placed. 

It took some time, but they soon cleared away most of the boxes in their new living room. With tired yet satisfied sighs, they sank onto the couch together, his arms coming around her as she curled into him.

"Well, look at that," she mused aloud, the teasing tone in her voice once more. "My Chaton is quite the decorator when he's motivated."

"Hey, I resent that," he sputtered, doing his best to look indignant and failing miserably.

"I'm sure you do." She laughed as his fingers danced over her skin, finding the ticklish spots she'd thought gone and forgotten. Silly her for forgetting her Chat never forgot such things. Darn his curiosity and his satisfaction upon finding each of her ticklish spots.

"This is it. Our new chapter is finally here, Mari." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I can't wait to see what the future holds for us."

"I know, Adrien. Me, too." She returned the favor, pressing a kiss on his jaw. 

"Oh, man, they're going at it again, Tikki," Plagg whined from the kitchen. "Make them stop already."

Tikki giggled as she grabbed Plagg by his tail and dragged him from the room. "C'mon, grumpy cat. Let's give them some privacy."

As soon as their kwami disappeared, Adrien dragged Marinette closer, nuzzling her cheek with his stubbled one.

"Now, where were we?" He grinned, dropping a kiss where his stubble had left a soft red mark, soothing it. "Oh, I think I remember."

She giggled, allowing him to tease her some more before pushing him away gently. Her mirthful gaze stared at him in wonder as she mumbled, "Dinner would be better before we get too carried away."

"Ugh, fine," he groaned, his arms tossing behind him though his Chat grin remained in place. "What shall we order in? There're a few good places nearby."

"You pick, Chaton. I'm going to change into something less dingy." She slipped from their sofa, sauntering into their new bedroom and closing the door behind her. 

"Oh, you're killing me, My Lady," he called out behind her, laughing when she responded in the affirmative, clearly still teasing him.

He almost followed her, curious what outfit she had in mind. He stopped himself as he'd promised to order dinner, hoping to surprise with something he knew she'd like after all the hard work she'd done in getting their apartment set up. 

He couldn't believe at times how his life had switched a full one-eighty, but he thanked his lucky stars it had, knowing his Lady would remain beside him as he'd always wished in his younger days.

He'd longed for the days he could hold her close and whisper his feelings for her. Those days had come. He wouldn't take them for granted.  _No way, no how_ , he vowed as he pulled up the menu of a nearby restaurant.

"Chaton, what do you think?" Marinette called from the doorway, having opened it without his notice.

When he glanced up, he nearly dropped his phone as he stared at the lingerie she'd bought for their first night in the new apartment. He could only stare as she spun around, showcasing all the nuances of the lacy scraps covering her in strategic and enticing ways.

"Well?"

"I think dinner's gonna wait a bit." He set his phone down and walked up to her, lifting her princess-style and carrying her into their room.

She laughed, realizing his intent was on a different need than food. She didn't mind, knowing they were sure to work up an appetite later. For now, she wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to show her how much he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
